


Leaving

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple is dying, and so is she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> asked @ tumblr, prompt was "Say Something"  
> I’m a horrible person, and I’m sorry for the feels.   
> Set after 3A

_Rumple was dying._

_Again._

_Belle wanted to scream._

_She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, and Rumple was dying and dying in front of her. Loving her, cursing her, ignoring her. Each time was different, each death stabbing her heart and shredding it into pieces._

_Someone was calling her._

_She wanted to scream._

“ _Belle_!” Neal shakes her, panic in his voice, and she’s still screaming, but she can’t stop; she doesn’t know how to.

Neal holds her, hugs her and whispers words that she can’t understand, too far away from him.  

"Rumple," her voice is a tremble in the night, and the light of the candle beside her bed isn’t enough to keep the darkness outside her heart. 

 


End file.
